Conker the Squirrel
Conker the Squirrel is a red squirrel and the main character of the Conker series. He first appeared in the Nintendo 64 game Diddy Kong Racing as a playable character and later got his own game on the Game Boy known as Conker's Pocket Tales. His first 3D adventure was the Nintendo 64 game Conker's Bad Fur Day and it's xbox remake, Conker: Live and Reloaded, which was different from the first two because it had gotten an M'' rating from the ESRB for Violence, Blood and Gore, Sexual Themes, Alcohol Reference, and Language. Character History Diddy Kong Racing Diddy Kong Racing on the Nintendo 64 was Conker's first appearance. Conker first appeared in this game because Nintendo and Rare needed characters to appear in Diddy Kong Racing other then the traditional Donkey Kong characters. Conker was one of these characters who appeared in this game starting as just Diddy Kong's friend. Conker however, was one of the more popular characters and Nintendo allowed Rare to make a game for Conker on the Nintendo 64. In this game though Conker is completely different in personality then he was in Conker's Bad Fur Day. Many fans assume that the Conker in this game or Pocket Tales is younger than the Conker seen in Bad Fur Day. Conker's Pocket Tales With the ongoing delay of Bad Fur Day Nintendo decided to let Rare release a Conker game on the Game Boy. Rare thought of another Conker game targeted towards the children's market. The game of Conker's Pocket Tales involved Conker's girlfriend Berri who was first introduced in this game planning a surprise party for him, but she is kidnapped by the Evil Acorn. Conker then goes out to save her. This game also had Conker acting differently from how he does in Bad Fur Day. This was the last Conker game targeted towards children, and was simply just a holdover game for Bad Fur Day leading this game to not having very positive reviews. Conker's Bad Fur Day Conker's Bad Fur Day was originally going to be a children's game like the last two games, but was eventually turned into a mature video game. This led to so much controversy that Nintendo placed a label on the game saying it is not for anyone under 17. This game features a much older, greedier, meaner, and alcoholic Conker becoming king of the Panther Kingdom and having to tell the players about his past few days which led to his leadership. It starts with Conker going to a pub one night and getting drunk and walking into the Panther Kingdom accidentally. The Panther King however can't keep his milk on the table because a leg is missing. His assistant Professor von Kripplespac concludes that a red squirrel will make the perfect leg. Conker then has to fight his way through a horde of the Panther King's creatures, and through a war aganist Kriplesack's Tediz in order to get home to his girlfriend Berri. On his way Conker winds up meeting a lot of helpers who in particular he thinks are very annoying. Eventually towards the end of the game Don Weaso tells Conker and Berri to break into the Fereral Reserve Bank but it is just a trap set up by the Panther King so he can kill Conker. The Panther King then shoots Berri to death, but Kriplesack appears and reveals to the Panther King he betrayed him and kills him by releasing the xenomorph from his stomach. However, the air lock activates and then Kriplesack, Weaso, and the Panther King and Berri's remains get sucked into space. Conker is then left fighting Heinrich in the Mech Suit, but the game locks and Conker uses the opportunity to talk to the Programmer to help him kill Heinrich. He asks the programmer to take them to the Panther King's Castle, and asks for some weapons to select from. Although it seems like he is going to choose a Rocket Launcher, he chooses a Katana instead, and uses it to slice off Heinrich's head. A bunch of Panther Kingdom residents then appear and crown Conker king, but he isn't happy, because he forgot to ask the programmer to revive Berri. He's left surrounded by everyone who annoyed him to death throughout his quest. Conker Live & Reloaded While Conker: Live and Reloaded's single player mode is a carbon copy of Bad Fur Day, the multiplayer mode is its own little game. The plot of the multiplayer mode can somewhat be considered a sequel (as well as a prequel) to Bad Fur Day. The multiplayer involves Professor Von Kripplespac having survived being sucked into outer space and returning to Earth, creating a new species of Tediz known as the Machine Tediz. These new Tediz wreck havoc on the Panther Kingdom having King Conker send his troops out to go fight against them. It is unknown if this is an official sequel to Bad Fur Day or not. Future Conker's future to this day appears to be very unclear. Appearance Diddy Kong Racing Conker's appearance from Diddy Kong Racing consisted of a shirt that was blue on the front and yellow on the back, and wore white gloves that seemed to blend into his ''fur. He also wore blue and white sneakers. Conker was larger in the hip area, which gave him a chubby appearance. His chubbiness was lost over the years, as seen in . Conker, being a Red Squirrel, is trademarked for his red fur. In Diddy Kong Racing, this was visually true. His mouth area was pure white, as well as the tips of his ears. The tip of his tail was a more beige-ish color. Throughout the games, Conker has maintained the blue hue of his eyes. Conker's Pocket Tales Conker's appearance in was no different from his Diddy Kong Racing appearance, however his fur was a brownish color as apposed to his red fur color. Xbox Commercial In the Rare Xbox Commercial, Conker's appearance was similar to his appearance in Live and Reloaded, only he didn't have the furry graphics. Gallery |link=Tediz 662.jpg|Conker finds Anti-Gravity Chocolate.|link=Anti-Gravity Chocolate Neo Conker by FoXXKyuubi.jpg|Neo Conker in Conker's Bad Fur Day.|link=Neo Conker 527699170 m.jpg|Neo Conker as he appears in Conker: Live and Reloaded.|link=Neo Conker Personality As a young kid, Conker was told by his parents never to drink alcohol or be greedy. In Diddy Kong Racing and Conker's Pocket Tales Conker appears to be nice and a kind person who obeys rules and never gets himself into trouble. In Conker's Bad Fur Day though, Conker went through a drastic change in personality. Conker then became a greedy alcoholic squirrel who was unnecessarily mean to anyone who annoyed him, his relationship with Berri is not as good as it was, and drinking alcoholic beverages is a regular part of Conker's life. As the game implies Conker disobeyed the rules his parents told him as a kid. These personality traits are passed on in Conker Live & Reloaded. Multi Conker is playable in the Multi mode of . By entering the code WELLYTOP, Conker is playable and by entering the code EASTEREGGSRUS, Neo Conker (Conker in his Heist outfit.) can be playable. Names other people have called Conker Here is a list of names that other characters in the Conker Series have given Conker. Trivia *Conker was originally going to appear in Diddy Kong Racing DS, however, due to copyright issues, he was replaced by Tiny Kong by Rare. If one were to listen closely, the music that played in the original Diddy Kong Racing when the player was about to choose him can be heard when the player was about to choose Tiny. *Conker's full name is Conker the Squirrel, as he states to Gregg the Grim Reaper. This means that his real middle name is "The" and his last name is "Squirrel", as stated by many characters. *Von Kriplespac states that a Red Squirrel's scientific name is Furrius squidgeterrius, however, in the real world it is Sciurus vulgaris. *Conker also makes a cameo in Banjo: Nuts and Bolts in a newspaper. *Conker had an ability to hover for a short time and making his tail spin like a propeller, which could be a reference to two Sonic characters; one is Miles Tails Prower, Sonic's Best friend which haves the same hability, and Ray the Squirrel, which also does this. Category: Squirrels Category:Diddy Kong Racing Racers Category:Secret Multi Characters Category:S.H.C. Category:Royalty